Unforgettable
by TempatiousRoxie
Summary: Bella spends her summer with the Cullen's. Little did she know it would be the best summer of her life.


**A/N:: This is yet another Twilight fanfiction. I haven't read New Moon yet, since it isn't in the library here yet. I guess you could say this is based...in the middle of Twilight and New Moon. I don't own any of the character, they are of course Meyer's. Remember to read and review! -Roxie**

Chapter One:

This summer is going to be one of the greatest that I've ever had. I'm spending the summer with the Cullen's. I had to do a whole lot of begging to convince Charlie that I was responsible enough to go there. Which wasn't a lie. ...Not exactly. Anyways, Alice was over zooming around my room packing nearly everything I owned into a bag. I watched her with amusement waiting for her to finish. She appeared in front of me with the bag, lumpy, and filled with odd things, grinning like a maniac. "Let's go Bella!" She said cheerfully and yanked me up, careful not to take my arm out of it's socket or anything like that. Then we bounded off into her car and over to the Cullen's.

Oh sweet freedom.

I practically squealed and jumped around in my seat the whole way to their mansion. I hadn't seen my one and only vampire lover for a week or so. He'd been off hunting. Preparing himself for when I was arriving. Alice was chirping about how brilliant the summer was going to be and how much fun we were going to have. I was agreeing with absolutely everything she said.

Except shopping. Ick, shopping with Alice was like... shopping with the biggest prep in the whole world. Yeah I know harsh. But still. First thing she sees that she thinks if cute she flings it at you and orders you to try it on. And you can't exactly say no to a vampire.

When she parked the car I was out before she was. I was jittering with excitement and anticipation. "EDWARD!" I screamed staring up at the window on the second floor. Knowing perfectly well that, that was Edward's bedroom. I smiled like I was high on Scooby Snacks when he appeared in the window and glanced down at me, I could see his perfect teeth flashed in his crooked smile. I squealed and raced to the door, he was there before me and had flung open the door with a lot of force making Esme scold him from where she and Carlisle were sitting at the piano.

I forgot all about being careful when I was around him for that split second and leapt at him. He, having awesome reflexes, caught me in his arms. But he didn't do anything romantic. He stood stiffly, not breathing, not daring to move, his arms locked around me firmly. I panicked. Literally. I was having a battle inside my head trying to figure out what to do.

Thank God for Carlisle though. "Edward, put Bella down." He said softly, his voice smooth and calm. Edward's grip on my loosened and he let me slide to the ground. I landed on my feet for once, not doing anything clumsy. He stared at me with a shocked and worried expression. I frowned, "I'm so sorry Edward... I-I forgot... I was so excited to see- I'm sorry!" I cried and I was so damn happy when he nodded and wrapped his arms around me gently. "I know, I forgot to."

Alice had already brought my stuff into Edward's room, where I would be staying, of course. After I hugged Carlisle and Esme and then moved to Emmett, Jasper, and then Rosalie (who had managed to be somewhat nice to me). Edward then snatched my hand and led me away from his family and up to his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when we were in his room, the door shut and locked. Which probably wouldn't help keep out Alice. Last time we locked the door she tore it down just to show me a dress she bought. He was pacing in front of his shelf that was packed with cd's. Obviously trying to find something.

"I'm looking for something." He replied as he continued to pace. His expression turning impatient.

"Need help?" I asked, half risen from my seat on the couch.

He shook his head and continued to look. I frowned and plopped my buttock onto the comfy cushions. Then, before I could blink he had moved away from the shelf with a CD and had placed it in his stereo. He used the remote to turn the stereo on and start the first track. The room was filled with an interesting tune, followed by a male's voice. I instantly knew who it was.

"The Goo Goo Dolls!" I squealed and glanced at him in wonder. I'd never told him they were my favorite band... How did he find out?

He smiled toothily at me and strode over to me and sat beside me. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his lap. I curled up against his chest. Loving the way his cold skin contrasted with my warmer one. Even though he was so...cold, it felt like I was wrapped in a blanket that had been laying by a blazing fire. "I knew you liked them." He whispered and rested his head against mine.

"How?" I asked him and peered up at him, he was grinning mischievously.

"When you were sleeping a few weeks ago you were singing this song." He replied smoothly.

I groaned and slapped my forehead, "Really?" I asked him with an embarrassed tone.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you sounded fine. I actually enjoyed listening to you."

I sighed, still embarrassed, but too comfortable to make it a bigger deal than it really was. I mindlessly began to sing along to the song. Edward joining in with me. Our voices, and the singer's clashing in a musical battle. It sounded...nice.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

I was almost lulled to sleep by Edward's voice. I had given up after the I wish part. Just listening to Edward's perfect singing voice in my ear. I closed my eyes, nestling close to him, drawing his arms tighter around me. "I love you Bella." He whispered once the song had ended. I smiled against his chest, "I love you too vampire boy." He chuckled at this and held me tighter. I never wanted this moment to end. Never.

"Bella, I want to ask you something." He said, and I felt five million different stabs of fear hit me.

I pushed away from him and looked at his face. Trying to read his expression, but I couldn't. He was too damn good at hiding his feelings. "What is it?" I asked him and was surprised at how strained my voice sounded. It sounded like I'd been sobbing my little heart out.

"Do you love me?" He asked me. I thought it was a pretty silly question since he knew very well what the answer was.

I nodded quickly, "You and only you."

He smiled softly, but kept his eyes on his hands. He was ringing them together, as if he was nervous. Now if he's nervous, then maybe I should be too. I stared at him and waited for him to continue. _If_ he would continue. He looked up at me, and I noticed that his eyes were sparkling brighter than normal. I furrowed my brow and cocked my head to the side.

"Bella, if I asked you to... marry me what would you say?" He asked quietly.

My eyes widened, I was afraid they would pop out of my skull and roll away. "...A-are you asking me to...marry you Edward?" I stuttered out.

He nodded his head slowly and then he began his rambling rampage. "But only if you'll have me. I wont make you do anything you don't want to. I mean I love you, but if you don't want to marry me because I'm a you know vampire then I'm okay with that I guess..." He was about to continued but I covered his lips with my own and smiled wildly as I did so. Then I pulled back and nodded my head.

His eyes sparkled even more, "Really? You will?" He asked me excitedly.

I nodded my head and giggled, "Yes Edward, I'll be your bride."

He seemed to be having a party inside his head, his eyes were dancing like flames. "I love you so much Bella! And I promise to you that I will make sure that nothing happens to you, and that you wont regret marrying me. Oh! I love you, I love you, I love you!" He yipped. And shoved me back against the couch, tackling me as gently as he could.

I was having a fit of laughter, and he was joining in on it. We were curled up together whispering to each other sweet, sweet things, and giggling and kissing, embracing. Just enjoying each other's company. I love this vampire with all of my little heart, and all my soul.

And he loved me.

And we were going to let the world know..


End file.
